


Focus

by siriuslygrednforge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, Dorks in Love, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslygrednforge/pseuds/siriuslygrednforge
Summary: In which Rhodey asks his best friend and roommate Tony to help him with Physics and then wonders if it was a good idea to begin with.





	Focus

"You can do it Rhododendron, you know that!"

 

"No I can't."

 

"Yes you can, you're a Physics god."

 

"No" James said, " You're the Physics god."

 

"And I'm your best friend slash roommate slash study buddy" Tony continued "which is why I'm telling you, that you can ace this ."

 

James couldn't help but laugh, his face still in his hands,  slowly turning to face the man sitting beside him. Tony Stark, an absolute madman, a goddamn legend. At least when it came to science. 

 

Tony  had a grin on his face, his big brown eyes twinkling, with that Classic Tony look every time he was confident about something .

 

Whether it was one of his brilliant ideas or simply coaching him in Physics.

 

"Do you want more food? Of course you need more food!" Tony said, getting off his chair and grabbing some cookies on a plate. They were sitting in their shared kitchen, trying to help James prepare for finals. And James hated Physics.

 

"Tony, I appreciate you being here and helping me out but  honestly ", he said, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie, "You should be studying as well ."

 

"Oh Rhodium, I'm prepared and you know it" Tony replied, sitting opposite him, his face propped on his hands. James knew it was a stupid thing to say. Tony was the youngest in their class, a genius in his own right. Shutting everyone up who said he only got in because of 'The Stark Money' by acing every exam, every test. 

 

James never knew how he, a simple kid from Harlem, became friends with Tony Stark, how they ended up sharing a flat together and now a plate full off cookies, despite their different backgrounds and even more different personalities . James was quiet, sensible, level headed and focused. Tony, well, he was  just ...Tony. Chaotic, brilliant, reckless and wonderful. 

And beautiful. God was he beautiful.

 

James  was snapped out of his trance by the sound of Tony clearing his throat. 

"I know I'm cute but that Physics paper won't be cute unless you focus on what's ahead"

 

"And I was doing exactly that" James replied. His gaze moving from Tony's lips, that had now curled into a smile, to his book. He could feel his face grow hot and took a deep breath. 

 

"Focus, James, focus" he muttered.

 

"Yeah, focus, Jimothy, focus."

 

James groaned and turned to look at Tony, who was now sitting beside him. 

"You know I hate that name"

 

"Out of all the names I call you"

 

"Yes, that."

 

"Not even Rhodey?"

 

"I thought you'd hate that."

 

"I thought I would hate it, but  surprisingly it grew on me"

Like you, Rhodey thought to himself, seeing Tony throw his head back in laughter.  Maybe studying with Tony being in the same room would be more of a distraction rather than a blessing, he thought .

 

 

Taking a sip of the milk Tony had kept for him, James returned to his book.

"Hey Tones, how do you think-"

 

"Stache."

 

"What?"

 

"You, my friend have a moustache." Tony replied "More like a milkstache, to be honest"

James reached for the napkin on the table but Tony beat him to it. 

"Let me" he said, wiping the milk  gently off the corners of his lips. James could feel his face grow hot again, as he felt Tony's eyes bore into his.  Tony scooted even closer to him and continued to look into James' eyes, while setting the napkin back on the table, his hand now reaching for James' .

"Tony...." James managed to stutter, feeling like he was going to lose his breath. But before he could continue, he could feel Tony's lips crash into his.  James shut his eyes, his head spinning, not knowing what was going on but he chose to concentrate on the feel of Tony's lips against his, his hands reaching for the back of Tony's head, fingers tangling in his soft curls . 

Holding on to the table for support and the other in Tony's hair, James pushed his chair to move closer to Tony, who with equal fervour had moved closer to him . 

And that's when the classic James Rhodes Sensibility decided to kick in, as he pulled back. His head still spinning from what had  just happened. 

 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean...." Tony stuttered, his face blushing, hair a mess. 

 

"Tones, its okay." James replied. 

They both looked down, not knowing what to say or do and after what seemed an eternity, laughed.  Laughed with their heads thrown back, holding each other's hands and then gazes meeting each others' . 

"How about you concentrate on physics right now and I take you out for dinner after the test tomorrow?" Tony said.

 

"Deal" James replied  instantly "But I doubt that would be possible with you being here"

 

"Huh, and you say I am the flirt? Okay, Jimothy."

 

"Stop it!"

 

He could feel Tony's hand slip from his as he got up to leave the room.

 

"Good luck, Jimothy"

 

"Goddammit Tony!"  James said, laughing and wondering if he'll be able to concentrate now . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of Captain Handsome's Holiday Exchange 2018!


End file.
